One Night, One Lifetime
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: He was bored. She was drunk. Somehow they ended in the same place at the same time. They don't like it but they can't help it either. Written for someone in Lj who gave the prompt for the pairing. WARNINGS: HOLOMECH/HUMAN Surprise pairing.
1. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I do not make any money from it.

**A/N: **This fic was written for technodoofus in Lj because he/she gave me the idea and the prompts for this pairing. The fic is not a part of Snapshots. It's written through Bonecrusher's POV

* * *

_**One Night of Mistakes**_

He hated this world and he hated the pests that inhabited it. The place wasn't really any different than the countless of other worlds he'd seen in his long life. But he still hated those too. It was just his luck that he was now stuck on this miserable excuse of a rock. He was probably presumed dead and none but his gestalt team would question that and they weren't exactly close to each other. Both mentally and physically. He hated that. And above all, although not really because he liked to think that he gave the same level of hatred to everything, he hated the company he was doomed to keep. A hunter by the designation of Barricade.

The slagger had been useful though. Bonecrusher may have hated serving as a medic when an official medic wasn't available, but he had the knowledge and he had gladly given it to Barricade in order to get fixed. Shows just how much injured he 'd been if he'd been willing to trust another Con with his processor. But he figured that Barricade wasn't exactly himself at the moment. Apparently the hunter had been linked to a drone that got slagged. Of course it had to be him the one stuck with a glitching mech. He hated his luck. He even hated the stupid drone for getting himself killed. He was the reason he now had the charming pleasure of being stuck with the Pit spawned nutcase. He even hated sarcasm.

By default he was now in charge of the Decepticon forces on Earth. Starscream had done what he always did and bailed. He had to give it to the Seeker, if he'd been stuck with only a half-thinking hunter, a shell-shocked and incapacitated drone stuck and a slagged warrior he would've fled too. And now came the realization that he was the one stuck with the hunter and the drone. He hated Starscream. He hated being the one with the highest rank here. Counting himself, he now commanded and army of three. Pathetic. At least Starscream had brought Scorponok to them. It would've been even worse if the annoying critter had stayed at the other side of the world.

Being around them only annoyed him more and he found himself going out and just driving through the city. The military vehicle wasn't stupid, and he kept to roads and hours where he wouldn't stand out. The last thing he needed was a visit from Optimus Prime and that sword of his.

He was currently parked and sort of enjoying the time away from his default companions. He'd done this before and he sighed before doing what needed to be done in order to not arouse suspicion. He let his holoform appear. A nondescript mustached human made a show out of stepping out of the Buffalo and entering the establishment.

He took a seat near the window, watching himself. A human femme asked him what he was going to have. He asked for coffee. The concoction smelled horrible, but everyone else asked for it. He wasn't going to drink it anyways he just needed to fit in.

He watched disinterested, as an old car parked next to him and another femme stepped out of it. His optics following her as she made her way into the building. He didn't care about the carbon based organisms, but curiosity and boredom had made him search the Internet about them. He might not be an expert on the frail things, but he knew enough to know she was upset.

He watched her make her way to the bar, as the femme from earlier brought her his coffee. There was something about her, but he couldn't access what exactly it was that got his attention.

Four hours, twenty-seven minutes and fifty five seconds later, the femme was inebriated. Bonecrusher was still sitting in the same chair with the same coffee he asked for untouched, much to the displeasure of the waitress and cook. The femme looked in his direction and met his optics. Something flashed in her gaze and he hated not knowing what it was. She flashed her teeth at him in the human way of showing happiness or a harmless status. She wasn't happy, so it had to be the latter. He didn't know what to do and he hoped that a firm nod would do. Five minutes later, the femme sauntered towards him… or wobbled and sat across him.

"Yes?" he asked, trying find the reason why she would approach him without his permission.

"Nothing," her voice slurred slightly, "You've been alone all this time. Thought I'd make you company. My name's Judy," her voice took a slight lower tone, but he was sure she didn't know she'd done it.

"They call me Crusher and I don't need company," he replied, and the fleshie seemed to shrink, her face changing color into a slight red as she made to leave.

"Sorry, I just thought…" she started, but was surprised when he shook his head.

"Don't have to leave. I don't need the company, but it seems you do," he said. Surprised that he was looking forward to having a conversation with the squishy. He must be going insane. He hated when that happened.

"Does it show that bad?" she asked, but before he could answer she continued, "It's just that I can't believe he would do this to me. On our anniversary no less. I'm not saying that he doesn't love me, because I know he does and he knows I do too, but it isn't too much to ask of him to show it more. But instead of staying with me on this day, he goes out and takes a plane for an important business meeting."

Bonecrusher was actually relieved when she stopped talking, or he would've been had she not started leaking right there and then. Great, out of all the femmes that had entered this place, he had to get the defective one.

She laughed sadly, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin,"Sorry about that, Just got carried away. I know you don't really care, but once I started talking it just sort of came out. I just…"

"I'm stuck with two crazy… coworkers in this place. I hate it," he told her, mostly to shut her up. As an afterthought he muttered, "I hate them too."

She laughed, a little more loudly than what he saw was usual for the species. A few humans looked at their direction, one of them saying something about drunken people. She leaned forward, one of her hands moving to run her fingernails across his holoform's arm. He had to admit it didn't feel so bad.

She licked her lips, looking down at her hand then at him. Bonecrusher stayed silently studying her. If the Internet was right she wasn't functioning with a whole processor and this wasn't normal behavior for her. He got distracted with his search about alcohol and its effects on humans and he never saw the femme moving until her lips were already on his.

Wide eyed, he stood still. What in Primus' slagged name was that? She was trying to eat him! In less than a second he knew what a kiss was... And now that he noticed the pheromones…

Now this was interesting… And he proceeded to try out some of the information he found on his search.

She broke the kiss and Bonecrusher was slightly pleased to see her face had done that weird changing colors thing.

"I shouldn't be doing this. Ron would kill me and what would Sam think of me if he knew? I'm sorry. I should… I should go," and she stood up, all jumpy and jittery like a glitching drone. Amusing… And let's face it, what else could he do in this place, besides waiting for rust to eat them all.

He watched her go out and make her way to her car. He gave the waitress a nasty smirk before vanishing as he deactivated his holoform only to activate it again near the femme that caught his attention. The femme was about to enter her car, when he grabbed her and made her face him. She made a startled yelp. Fear? Surprise? He didn't care.

He just did what she did back there, pressing the holoform's lips against her. Opening his mouth cavity to make it more interesting. It was strange, but not unpleasant. This had possibilities.

She pulled back, voice trembling, "I told you. Please, let me go."

Bonecrusher had no plans on letting her go, and although the slight fear he could detect on her voice was sweet, he was never one for a forceful interface. He hated rushing things after all. Lowering his voice until it was just a low rumble against her audials he whispered, "You wanted a special night. I can give it to you."

She gasped, and he smirked again. This Internet thing was very, very useful.

"He forgot, but I am here. Just one night. Nothing more," he her resistance crumble as he kept repeating the words. Holoform hands moving across her body slowly.

"This is a mistake," she whispered, as she pulled him to her. Alcohol and persuasion finally getting the better of her.

"No one has to know," he told her, as he let her pulled him to her and into her vehicle.

He still hated the squishies. He still hated this planet. He still could not wait until he could destroy them all, including his two companions. But in the meantime this could keep him entertained.

* * *

_Edited: 2/15/09_


	2. Need

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not getting rich from them

**A/N: **Judy's POV

_**A Lifetime of Regrets**_

It had seemed like a one time thing. Granted, Judy hadn't remembered much but what she did still made her blush. She did remember coming home well after Sam had gone to school and crying almost the entire afternoon. She betrayed her family for a night that she barely remembered! She'd felt so ashamed then…

She was glad that Sam was too busy going out with his friends and that sweet girl Mikaela to notice any strange behavior from her. Ron had been gone for two weeks. By then, she had gathered the strength to shoulder the secret of her first transgression until her last breath. She swore to herself it would not happen again. She valued her family too much to let it all go to waste.

It took her an entire year and another missed anniversary that had her driving aimlessly through the city. Anything to not dwell on the fact that Ron had forgotten again. No matter how much love they had for each other. No amount of make up gifts that will surely arrive in the following days would make the hurt and disillusion go away. They never did.

She didn't stop to think if it was a good idea or not to go to the same place. The drinks had been good, at least. She had been surprised then to see him there, sitting at the same table and nursing his coffee. For a split second she had the oddest feeling of Déjà vu, but quickly shook it off. Surely he wasn't waiting for her. For a while she had entertained the thought, but by now she knew their encounters had been merely coincidental. That was the only place he stopped in, or so he told her.

She remembered that it had been Crusher that approached her first this time, joining her at the bar. There had been a very short exchange of words and somehow they had both ended having sex again.

This time she remembered everything. This time she cried even less. This time she didn't make any promises to herself. And like last time, she would take this to her grave. Because this time she felt even more guilty and ashamed than the first time she did it.

After those two encounters everything had become a blur to Judy. Ron never had the best memory and she found herself having a private celebration with Crusher, not only on her anniversary, but Valentine's, birthday, and any other date she was supposed to spend with her husband. She was slowly getting used to these meetings. There was less alcohol involved, but the words exchanged were still few. She still felt guilty, but it was so easy to just ignore it and go with the flow.

By the end of the year Judy entered the place and sat beside him by the window. He was already there, as usual, and looking extremely bored. She gave him one of her smiles, wondering if he would notice her dress and make up this time. The man in question, a slightly taller than average guy with a nice looking body, barely glanced at her.

"You're here," he addressed her and she shivered in anticipation.

"Of course I am. He forgets this every year," she replies smoothly. Proud that this time her voice didn't crack. She sees him inhaling deeply before resting his head on the window.

"New perfume," he stated and she smiled again. This time extremely pleased. He hadn't spilled poetry about her smell, but he had noticed her somewhat.

"Yeah. Like it?" she asked, eager for a new opinion.

"Hate it. Too strong," he answered and she had to stifle a sigh as he continued talking quietly, "Still suits ya."

She pretended not to hear anything and he pretended he didn't say anything else. Tonight they would have sex again. She knew it. He knew it. It had grown inside her and she didn't know how to get it out. It was consuming her. She didn't know what it was but it made her return.

Looking into his eyes, she saw something that pulled her in. They weren't very special, just a couple of brown eyes in a sea of brown-eyed people; but that something was always there. It was sadness and hardship… Hatred and loathing… It was cruel and cold and condescending. It never failed to make her tremble. She didn't know why she kept coming to him. And she had the sudden realization that he didn't know why he kept sleeping with her either.

They didn't love each other. She didn't know anything about him and he, just the bare bones of her life. But they needed each other. He was the one that made her feel alive and made her scream his nickname while lost in a sea of passion and lust. Something Ron had not done in a long time. She didn't know it, but she was the one that made him forget everything but his name in overload. Made him forget he was stuck with no way out in enemy territory. Made him not care that he was hiding like a coward when all he wanted was to destroy and tear. They needed each other to forget each other's pain. They both knew it and accepted it.

Even though it was hard to keep the secret buried and each day she felt even more guilty and ashamed. She needed Crusher to remember being a woman and he needed her for something, although she would never know what. It wasn't love or anything like it, but she had to admit it felt so good.

* * *

_Edited: 2/15/09_


End file.
